A Valentine's Day
by Onyx Panthera
Summary: A simple oneshot between my character Manda and Remy Lebeau, Mutant Code Name, Gambit, on Valentine's Day. Mostly Manda centric, Remy does appear.


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. I do not own 'Chasing Cars' by Snowpatrol.

Claimer: The character's Manda, and Sarah (she is briefly mentioned) are mine. The plot is mine, any resemblance to another's work is pure accidental.

(Author's Note: After posting this story several times, I had to take it off to revise, I think I worked out all the kinks. Yet, you never know, so if I missed something, please forgive me. Happy Valentine's Day.)

I am not sitting in my bed looking out the snow covered window wishing I had a special someone to share Valentines Day with. I am not hoping that by some unexpected miracle a certain roguish former Acolyte would surprise me with a valentine's gift or acknowledgement. I am not going to be effected by this non-existent situation. Right, so who believes me? No one? I don't either.

I am sitting in my bed, staring out my balcony glass doors which have been frosted. Snow has devoured my balcony and it's a beautiful sight, with the outlines of the city off in the distance.

The lake is just barely iced, yet she could make out Icecube rushing with the other students towards it anyway. She sighed, Bobby would make the ice thick and they would fool around.

She climbed out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, turning the radio on along the way. She looked her self over the mirror. Her face had cleared up in the last year and she'd lost her extra weight. She always had an hour glass figure and now, that combined with her now slender figure allowed her attractiveness. Her hair had thickened slightly in volume because of her mutation, and yet it was light, silky and still that color that bordered chocolate brown and chestnut brown.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

_'We?'_ She didn't have anyone at the moment. She was all alone, well, at the moment she was.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_'Brilliant idea, I should've stayed in bed.'_ She thought as she brushed her teeth, flossed and rinsed and washed her mouth out.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

_'Valentine themed most definitely.'_ She thought as she stepped into the shower.

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

_'Yes, most assuredly.'_ She could hear it over the shower with her hyper sensitive hearing.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_'As tempting as going back to sleep is, once I'm awake, I can't go back to sleep. Figures.'_ She stepped out of the shower wrapped in a blue towel.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_'Forget what, I wonder? Too old, that's going to sneak up on me I fear... what about gardens?'_ She'd dressed in a blue tee-shirt with Mickey mouse on it surrounded by gold design, blue jeans, and fuzzy grey socks with red stripes.

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

_'Sounds fun.'_ She checked her fridge cooler she'd asked Forge to make her for her birthday last year.

Seeing it was well stocked, with her favorites, healthy and non- healthy, she smiled before closing it, noting to treat her self later.

_I need your grace  
to remind me  
to find my own_

_'Hmm.'_ Padding into her room, she looked around and decided before doing anything, she needed to make her bed.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Hearing noise down stairs, she tuned her ears to listen. _'Icecube, (Logan); Soaking, (Roberto, Amara); BOOM BOOM ...__' Chuckling_ to her self, she tuned out and looked at the clock.

7:00 a.m.

She smirked. She wasn't a student and she wasn't a professor. She didn't have some place to be, so she'd decided to leave her room as less as possible today.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_'Show me a garden that's bursting into life ...' _Humming, she made her bed.

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_'I should work in the danger room ...'_ Grabbing her roller blades she exited her room and locked the door behind her.

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

The last pieces of the song would have fallen on death ears, if a certain ex thief hadn't lightly opened her window and summer-salted into a crouch in her room.

He turned the radio off just after the last word and gently placed a couple items on her bed. He turned around and headed for the window. Just as he was about to, leave he glanced back at her room. Smiling he exited via the window and jumped to his balcony above hers.

Manda reached the danger room and set her "Blade" program. She then placed a cd in the player and turned up the speaker. Walking into the danger room, she smiled when she saw her "planet surface" she'd designed just for her roller bladeing. Readying her self for a fun work out, the music began to play.

When she finished her exercise for the day, she checked the time on her watch.

10:30 a.m.

_'Skipped breakfast, oh well. I'll shower and eat lunch.'_

She walked into her room and closed the door before stopping dead in her tracks. On her bed were two items, a single full bloom rose and a card. She walked closer and noticed it was the ace of hearts. She furrowed her brow.

_'What the heck?'_ Manda picked up the rose and sniffed. _'Who the heck was in my room?'_

Pushing those thoughts aside for later examination, she placed the rose back on her bed and headed for her bathroom. She showered, changed and dropped her former clothes in the hamper. Leaving the rose and card on her bed she exited her room to go downstairs.

To get to the kitchens, she had to a series of dorm rooms, her room being near the end of the hallway, including Jeans. Her door was open and Manda could see Jean and Scott kissing. She smirked as she passed and simply stated without a glance in the room, "Happy Valentine's Day". She heard Jean gasp and Scott chuckle.

Passing the library she noticed Hank and Ororo dancing to a soft tune. She smiled, and quietly closed the doors. They looked quite content and Manda wouldn't disturb them or give anyone else reason to.

She reached the kitchen in no time at all after that. Quickly eating a small, yet filling lunch she retreated back to her room, to either read, watch movies, or listen to music. Or she'd do one of the two latter combined with writing.

The day passed on average time for her. She'd been quite content with the peacefulness she had and her little tasks she'd completed. Manda had finished the last of her books she'd owned, completed a video game and watched a movie. Not to mention listening to music and dancing in between. All in all, she liked how this day had turned out.

3:40

Okay, so the day wasn't over just yet, but she could feel the time passing now anyhow. She glanced at the rose and playing card. Sighing, she flicked her wrist and beautiful slender red tinted vase appeared in her hand. Walking over to her bathroom, she filled it with water and exited her bathroom. Grabbing the rose from her bed, she placed it gently inside. Searching her room, she decided to place it on her drawer-stand-furniture-THING (She really had no clue what it was called) underneath a picture of the ocean. Glancing back and forth from the rose to the card, she rolled her eyes and placed the card next to the rose.

As Manda turned she glimpsed her balcony doors and stopped all action. The sun would be setting soon, and it would be very enjoyable with snow about, but not being in the snow... A smirk tinted smile lit her lips and she left her room on a mission.

He was closing in on her. She was completely oblivious. He stood right behind her. She was too absorbed in her music that her "hyper senses" didn't register him, or no, alert her, to his presence. That's when a crystal appeared right in front of him. He sighed and turned his focus to **_her _**best friend.

"I- N-E-E-D- Y-O-U- T-O- C-L-E-A-R- T-H-E- M-A-I-N- A-R-E-A- O-F- M-Y- B-A-L-C-O-N-Y." Manda mouthed to him.

Sighing, John left his current course of actions to go help a "mutual" friend. He sighed, Remy had better keep her busy or, he wouldn't be able to have time with **_his_** shiela.

John cleared her balcony exactly to the T, how Manda wanted and in exchange she gave him her word, unless it was a complete emergency, she wouldn't bother him or Sarah for the rest of the night. He left muttering incoherent words and shaking his head.

Manda stood out on her balcony, watching the sunset over the far off city. A soft thud sounded behind her, yet she brushed it off because it could just be the snow. Besides her senses were not alerting her to danger.

Two arms snaked lightly around her waist and pulling her in a tight embrace from behind. Warm breath breathed over her as she heard the words, _**Mon** amour._ She shivered and his grip tightened, before she was swiftly whirled around and enraptured passionate, compelling kiss. The sun set.


End file.
